There have been several different arrangements proposed in the past between turbofan gas turbine engines and nacelles. Although these arrangements were satisfactory to a certain degree, there was still a need to provide an improved arrangement capable of increasing the thrust and the trust efficiency of a turbofan gas turbine engine. It was also desirable to provide an arrangement capable of providing an optimal engine cycle with a minimal weight increase.